


One, two, three

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Waltzing, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Their wedding is around the corner and Bokuto still can't dance properly.





	One, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Dancing.

Akaashi was sitting in one of their armchairs in the living room, trying to concentrate on the book in his hands. It was a pretty hard task, however, when your fiancé was walking up and down in the room, mumbling to himself. Akaashi followed him with his eyes and when he had had enough, he closed his book.

”What is the matter, Bokuto-san?” He asked and the other snapped his head towards his direction. When the pout appeared on his face, Akaashi knew exactly what was coming.

”Keiji!” Bokuto said on an offended voice. ”How many times do I have to tell you to call me on my given name?” He walked up to Akaashi and outstretched his hand with their wedding ring on it. ”You are my fiancé after all and we-”

”-have been together for more than six years,” Akaashi said, mimicking Bokuto’s distressed, whiny voice. ”I know that, Bokuto-san. Now, tell me, what the problem is.”

Bokuto frowned and looked aside. He placed his weight from one foot to the other and his hands clenched into fists. Akaashi had to take his face into his hands,so they could have eye contact.

”Ne, Akaashi… you know that our wedding is only two weeks away, right?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi nodded slightly.

”Is there something wrong with that?” Akaashi asked, cocking his head to the side. ”Would you like to extend the appointment?”

”No, of course not!” Bokuto exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face. Keiji found that really endearing. ”I am the happiest man on the face of the earth, believe me! The only problem is that I don’t trust in my dancing skills,” he mumbled, narrowing his eyes. Akaashi felt his body radiating frustration.

”If this is the only problem, we can solve it easily,” he said with confident in his voice and Bokuto watched as he walked up to their stereo system and turned it on.

”What are you planning?” He asked uncertainly, when Akaashi walked back to him and took his hand into his own.

”Place your hand on my waist, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi instructed and slipped his hand up on Bokuto’s arm to his shoulder, leaving goosebumps behind.

Bokuto did as he was told and wrapped his arm around the other’s waist. Akaashi looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and Bokuto knew that he was one hundred percent lost. He felt as Akaashi pulled him forward and started moving to the rhythm of the music. He gulped and his squeeze tightened around Akaashi’s hand in his.

”Akaashi-” he started, but then felt as soft lips brushed over his ear and forgot what he wanted to say.

”Don’t worry about anything, Bokuto-san. Just follow my lead.”


End file.
